1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates to a light emitting diode (LED) lamp and, particularly, to a hang LED lamp having a compact design with a heat dissipation structure which can effectively dissipate heat generated by the LED lamp.
2. Description of Related Art
As highly effective light sources, LED lamps are widely used in various fields. An LED lamp includes a number of LEDs, and most of the LEDs are driven at the same time, which results in a quick rise in temperature of the LED lamp. Generally, the LED lamp utilizes a heat sink to dissipate heat generated by the LEDs. A conventional hang LED lamp includes a rectangular heat dissipation plate and a number of LEDs mounted on a side of the heat dissipation plate. In operation, the heat generated by the LEDs can be quickly dissipated by the heat dissipation plate. However, the rectangular heat dissipation plate causes the hang LED lamp to be bulky and makes the hang LED lamp having an unattractive appearance.
What is needed, therefore, is a hang LED lamp which can overcome the described limitations.